


Christmas Lights and Cold Nights

by loeysxdaisies



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Fantasy, M/M, kind of power!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 18:03:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17146484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loeysxdaisies/pseuds/loeysxdaisies
Summary: "How much do you trust me?""Too much, apparently."





	Christmas Lights and Cold Nights

**Author's Note:**

> okay, so real quick background. this is a universe i've had in my mind that they all have their powers (and their uniforms all have to do with them - baek is light grey for light and chanyeol is deep red/black for fire) and it's kind of harry potter-ish because of the Academy they attend and how it's in a castle.
> 
> also kind of Avatar (blue people) inspired bc they all have a dragon?? and the Academy is like a university, so they're college-aged. this probably makes no sense and i'm sorry but i wanted to post something for christmas sO.
> 
> also the lights that are mentioned are supposed to be kind of like the northern lights if that makes any sense (i think it will just read okay)

“Baek.” Someone reached out and shook Baekhyun’s shoulder gently. “Hey, Baek.”

Baekhyun let out a soft groan and rolled over to face his assailant, eyes cracking and taking in his boyfriend’s silhouette, outlined by the open windows. The moon was reflected by the snow that covered everything outside, brightening the inside of Baekhyun’s room.

“What are you doing?” Baekhyun propped up on his elbow and whispered, glancing around to see if Chanyeol had woken his roommates. The Academy was very strict about curfews, if they found out that Chanyeol had snuck across the castle and into his room who knows how much trouble they’d be in. “Is something wrong?”

“How much do you trust me?” Chanyeol whispered instead. Baekhyun glanced down. Chanyeol was kneeling in front of his bed but it wasn’t hard to see that he was fully dressed in his thick riding uniform, and the deep red cloak over the chair by Baekhyun’s desk was his, too.

Baekhyun let out a sigh. “Too much, apparently.”

Chanyeol’s smile was as blinding as the snow outside. “Get dressed. I’ll wait outside, okay?”

“Okay, go, go— _shut up.”_ Chanyeol had accidentally kicked Baekhyun’s chair when he grabbed his cloak and they both froze, glancing around to see if anyone had woken up. Tao snuffled once and rolled over, Jongin let out a sigh, and Yixing didn’t move. Chanyeol gave his boyfriend a panicked look and Baekhyun just waved him off, staying still until Chanyeol had shut the door.

He slipped silently out of bed, layering his riding pants with a thick pair of leggings, and pulling on a tight long-sleeved undershirt under his riding top and jacket. He slipped his knee-high boots on and draped his own pale grey cloak over his arm, checking one more time to make sure that his roommates were still asleep before slipping out of the room. Chanyeol was in the hallway waiting anxiously for him, making sure none of the professors were roaming the halls to catch the students sneaking out past curfew.

It was Christmas Eve, though. They were all probably out drinking since classes were canceled for the next few days for the celebrations.

“Hey.”

“Hi.” Chanyeol kissed Baekhyun shortly and then took his cloak out of his arms and draped it around his shoulders, waiting until he put his arms through the proper holes before doing the three tied in the front. “What are we doing?”

“I want to show you something.”

“Outside?” Chanyeol put a hand on Baekhyun’s back and they began walking towards the stairs, walking down them as softly as they could. “It’s _cold.”_

“I’ll keep you warm.” Chanyeol took his hand and squeezed, smiling when Baekhyun let out a sigh and leaned into him. _Fire users._ Lucky ass, Chanyeol never got cold. It was a really, _really_ good thing they were dating because Baekhyun was almost _always_ cold.

All Baekhyun could do was light up a stupid room. Well, more than that, but it still wasn’t _nearly_ as cool as watching Chanyeol wield his fire whip or, thankfully, adjust his body temperature.

Though it _did_ give Chanyeol the excuse to use _“you light up my life”_ at least once a day. Baekhyun secretly loved it even if he threatened to break up with Chanyeol every time he said it. Chanyeol knew he was joking, though, and he would pull Baekhyun in for a kiss between laughs.

They pulled on their gloves and then, with one final glance behind them, Chanyeol pushed open the large wooden door at the base of the stairs and Baekhyun ducked out under his arm first, and Chanyeol followed into the cold after pulling the door shut behind them.

 _“Shit.”_ Baekhyun reached for Chanyeol’s hand and the two huddled together as they walked across the field towards the large stables. “I’m never trusting you again.”

“It’ll be worth it.” Chanyeol rubbed his hands up and down Baekhyun’s arms in hopes to help keep him warm. “I promise.”

“If it’s not then I’m breaking up with you.” Chanyeol dropped a kiss to his boyfriend’s cheek and held him close as they made their way towards the large wooden barn that housed both of their dragons.

The barns were _huge_ , housing all the dragons to every rider in their Academy. Each dragon had their own large stall and a side room for their saddles and gear, and Baekhyun’s own dragon was in the stall next to Chanyeol’s. That was actually how they met—constantly running into each other while leading their dragons in and out of their stalls.

They ended up taking Chanyeol’s dragon, he was bigger than Baekhyun’s and they’d both be able to fit on his saddle.

_“I still love you the most,” Baekhyun promised Leia, his dragon, when she huffed to complain about her rider on another dragon. He kissed her snout and ran his hands down her pale, iridescent neck soothingly, keeping her company while Chanyeol got Mico ready. “We’ll go out tomorrow, sweets, I promise.”_

_“I’ll keep him safe.” Chanyeol came up behind Baekhyun and reached out to stroke Leia, too. Riders and dragons had a special bond, and that bond was a requirement to enter the Academy. Poor Leia didn't trust Baekhyun with any other dragon, not since he'd been riding her since she was old enough to bond and fly. She did trust Chanyeol, though, and that seemed to calm her down._

_Chanyeol had just finished saddling Mico, his own dragon, who stood in the large aisle expectantly for his rider and his boyfriend. “Ready?”_

It was (somehow) colder in the air but not quite as windy, and Baekhyun pressed back as far as he could into Chanyeol’s chest, who kept one hand warm and protective around his waist while the other one held Mico’s reigns and directed him where Chanyeol wanted to take him.

They flew over the castle that served as the Academy, and overall the grounds and over the woods surrounding the campus.

Baekhyun turned his head. “How far are we going?”

“You’ll see.” Chanyeol kissed his cheek, leaving it nice and warm as he continued flying Mico over the land in the direction of the nearby town.

Mico finally came in for a landing on a tall hill just passed the forest and the two riders slid carefully out of the saddle, Chanyeol first and then he helped Baekhyun down as Mico was easily twice the height of his own dragon, meaning Baekhyun wasn’t quite used to literally having to _jump_ off a dragon’s back. Baekhyun’s own dragon wasn’t _small_ , by any means. Chanyeol’s was just  _huge_.

_“To match my huge—”_

_“If you finish that sentence I’m going to kick you so hard your dick_ will _be half its size.”_

 _"I think you'd hate that more than I_ would— _Baek_ -hyun! _Knock it off! Baby, I'm sorry!"_

“Okay,” Baekhyun looked around the hill, bright white with snow that came up to above their ankles but otherwise completely bare. Faint yellow-ish lights could be seen to one side from the town near campus, and their Academy stood tall and ominous in the distance in the other direction. Everywhere else was just...trees. “What are we doing here, exactly?”

Chanyeol looked around for just a minute. “Just wait.”

“Wait for _what?_ Chanyeol, if we get caught for being out we’re going to be in so much trouble—”

“Baek.” Chanyeol pulled Baekhyun into his chest and warmed himself up, knowing that when Baekhyun was cold he got snappy. “Trust me, love. Just a few more minutes.”

Baekhyun hummed, murmuring “okay” into the leathery material of Chanyeol’s riding jacket and letting his eyes shut. Chanyeol hummed quietly and rocked them back and forth, nodding gratefully at Mico who wrapped himself around them to help block the wind.

“Oh, oh Baek, look.” Chanyeol pulled away and looked up at the sky and Baekhyun followed his line of sight.

“Oh, wow.”

The whole sky was lit up in different colors, bright and casting their colors onto the blank white snow. Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol and the colors were being reflected on his face, too, reds and blues and greens highlighting his boyfriend’s sharp features who looked down at him with a nervous smile, anxious for his reaction.

 _“Wow.”_ Baekhyun stepped out of Chanyeol’s hold and walked over towards the town on the other side of the hill who must have been responsible for the lights. He turned around to look at the castle in the distance, the lights were on the opposite side of where the dorms were. If it weren’t for Chanyeol Baekhyun, a light user who was naturally _drawn_ to things like this, never would have known they’d existed.

Chanyeol came up behind him and wrapped him up, arms crossing over his chest and chin on top of his head in an attempt to keep him warm and help block his little body from the wind as they watched the lights dance across the night sky until they started fading. The wind died down slightly, giving the riders the ability to hear the chimes of the town’s bell tower and the music and festivities of the people below, braving the cold to celebrate the first few minutes of the beloved holiday.

It was midnight. It was Christmas.

“Merry Christmas, Baek.” Baekhyun turned his head and kissed Chanyeol as well as he could despite the cold. Chanyeol’s lips were warm, though, and with each kiss they seemed to thaw Baekhyun out a little bit more.

Suddenly they both stumbled forward and Chanyeol whirled around to glare at his dragon. “We’re not going to _do anything.”_ He snapped. Mico snorted and Chanyeol looked nothing less than _offended._ “Well, you know what—”

“Children, please.” Baekhyun rolled his eyes and grabbed Chanyeol’s arm. “It’s _Christmas_. Can’t you calm down a bit? We’re two minutes in and you’re already going at it.” He looked back and forth between the two, both of whom had the audacity to look sheepish.

Baekhyun turned around. The town was still celebrating but the lights were now gone, and he let out a sigh. “We should head back. I don’t want to get in trouble in case the heads are checking the castle.”

“Okay.” Chanyeol stopped Baekhyun and cupped both his cheeks, pulling him in for a proper kiss now that they were facing each other. Baekhyun’s hand fell from his arm and instead wrapped around his waist, pressing up close and on his toes. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Baekhyun pulled Chanyeol down to kiss him again and they kept kissing until Mico nudged Chanyeol.

 _“I hate you.”_ Chanyeol hissed before looking down at Baekhyun. “He’s right though. We do _actually_ need to go back. Ready?”

Baekhyun pressed a soft kiss to Chanyeol’s neck and then stood flat on the ground again, nodding. Chanyeol took his hand and helped him back up on Mico, holding him tightly (and kissing him occasionally) as they flew back to campus.

They stabled Mico, and Baekhyun stopped by Leia to wish her a Merry Christmas and promise to be back later, and then they huddled together again against the wind as they made their way back to the castle. They snuck back up the stairs and Chanyeol, to Baekhyun’s annoyance, insisted on walking him back to his room.

“You could get caught, though,” Baekhyun whispered. “Just go back.”

Chanyeol shook his head and took Baekhyun’s hand. “I’ll be fine. Let me be a good boyfriend and walk you back to your room, now, come on.”

Baekhyun conceded, not wanting to fight and be loud, and then when they were back in front of his room he turned to face his stubborn _ass_ of a boyfriend.

“You’ll go back to your room now.”

“Yes.” He dropped his and Baekhyun’s cloaks and gloves on the floor by the wall

“And go to sleep.”

“I will.”

“Good.” Baekhyun looked down at their intertwined hands and squeezed. “Thank you for tonight. It was beautiful.”

Chanyeol smiled and pulled Baekhyun into a hug, kissing the top of his head. “You know what?”

“What?”

“It wasn’t nearly as beautiful as you.”

Normally Baekhyun would have hit him for something like that, but it was Christmas, so instead he squeezed Chanyeol’s waist and soaked up his boyfriend’s comforting scent (and body heat). The “shut up” he muttered was weak, at best, and then he lifted his chin and wrapped a hand around Chanyeol’s neck to pull him in for another kiss.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Chanyeol took Baekhyun’s hand and pressed a kiss to the back of it. “Merry Christmas, my love.”

Baekhyun caught Chanyeol’s cheek before he straightened back up and kissed it. “Go to bed. I’ll see you at breakfast.”

“Stay warm.” Chanyeol’s hand brushed Baekhyun’s forehead and he frowned. “You’re still cold.”

“Because for us _normal_ people it’s freezing outside.” Baekhyun teased. He poked Chanyeol’s nose. “I’ll be fine.”

“Are you sure?” Chanyeol pulled Baekhyun into another hug and the light user hummed happily, warm against his boyfriend.

“Hold me for a few more minutes first.” Baekhyun murmured against the leather. Chanyeol looked around.

“How much do you trust me?”

Baekhyun instantly pulled back and looked up at Chanyeol. “I’m _not_ going back outside.”

“No—no, just…” Chanyeol pulled Baekhyun close again. He could feel him shivering, and yes, it was cold in the hallway and it would be warmer in Baekhyun’s room but _still._ “Do you want to come to my room?”

“That’s against the rules.”

“How many rules have we already broken tonight?” Chanyeol pressed a kiss to Baekhyun’s cold forehead, lingering and letting the warmth from his lips spread over his skin. “Just come to bed with me. Let me keep you warm.”

“Kinky.”

Chanyeol kicked Baekhyun’s shin. “You _know_ I didn’t mean it like that.” Baekhyun let out a laugh and then clamped his hand over his mouth.

“Okay,” he whispered when he knew no one had heard them. “Okay, I’ll come.”

Baekhyun grabbed his cloak and gloves and slipped in his room just long enough to set them both on the chair and write a note for Yixing—the only one who wouldn’t threaten to tell their hall head where he had gone—saying he was at Chanyeol’s and hid it on his friend’s desk. He then snuck back out, took Chanyeol’s hand, and let his boyfriend hold him close and lead him down a few flights of stairs and across the cold and empty castle towards his tower.

He shivered once and Chanyeol didn’t hesitate to drape his own dark red cloak over Baekhyun’s shoulders to help keep him warm, pocketing his gloves and keeping Baekhyun under his arm.

“Shit, wait, wait, come here.” Chanyeol grabbed Baekhyun and pulled him into one of the many crevices of the large hallway, hiding them behind a statue.

“Who is it?” Baekhyun whispered back.

“Junmyeon.” Chanyeol craned his neck for a second and then pulled Baekhyun closer to him. “He’s the only prick on this side of the castle. Hang tight.”

Chanyeol’s arm was low around Baekhyun’s back as he held him close and Baekhyun tucked his head in the crook of his neck as Chanyeol watched Junmyeon walk down the hallway, keeping an ear out for anyone who might be out past curfew.

“It’s Christmas, asshole,” Chanyeol muttered under his breath. “Come on, man.”

Baekhyun raised up on his toes and pressed a soft kiss underneath his boyfriend’s jaw. Chanyeol shot him a smile and then kept watching as the hall head made his way around a corner.

“Okay, we’re good.” The two snuck out of their little hiding spot and Chanyeol tucked Baekhyun under his arm again, leading him through his tower’s door and up the stairs until they got to his hall level and then walking him down the hall to his door.

Chanyeol’s roommates were much more open to the idea of Baekhyun sneaking in and spending the night than Baekhyun’s were, so they tried to keep quiet but weren’t too worried about waking the other three up because they knew no one would tell.

They managed, somehow, and a few minutes later they were slipping into the warm sheets of Chanyeol’s bed. It was a small bed, twin-sized, but the two had plenty of practice making it work for sleeping among…other things. Chanyeol climbed in first and then held the blankets back for Baekhyun, who sat down and then laid with his back right against Chanyeol’s chest.

Chanyeol then laid the comforter down over them and snaked his hand around Baekhyun’s waist, pulling him back as far as he could and kissing his neck softly.

Baekhyun rested his own hand on Chanyeol’s, picking it up just long enough to kiss the back of it before settling in to go to sleep. It must have been nearly one in the morning, now.

“I’m glad you had fun tonight,” Chanyeol whispered softly. “I knew you’d love them.”

Baekhyun turned his head. “How’d you even know they existed?”

“Jongdae’s,” one of Chanyeol’s roommates who must have sensed his name mentioned for he rolled over with a heavy groan, “grandmother lives in the town. She mentioned it to him and he mentioned it to me and I immediately thought of you.”

“That’s where you were yesterday?”

“I was looking for the best spot to see them.” Chanyeol acknowledged. Yifan, one of Chanyeol’s other roommates, coughed a couple times in his sleep and then curled up tighter, and both males went silent. “Let’s talk in the morning.”

“Okay.” Baekhyun twisted about a bit to kiss Chanyeol again. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Baekhyun faced forward again and Chanyeol kissed the back of his head, instinctively upping his body heat since Baekhyun was naturally a very cold person, and he would _not_ be cold on his watch __. Not a chance. “Merry Christmas, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> merry christmas guys!!!!!! i hope you're all having a great time with your families and friends, and if you're alone this christmas then know that i'm here and thinking about you!!
> 
> ((i may have one more drabble coming either tonight or within the next few days that's also christmas themed sO keep an eye out!!))
> 
> i hope this makes sense?? i've been wanting to write something in this au and i feel like this definitely worked!! i hope it made sense to you all too?? it's kind of crack fic-ish like the other one can emily write anything normal anymore??
> 
> no :')
> 
> come say hi to me on twitter!! [loeysxdaisies](https://twitter.com/loeysxdaises)
> 
> curious cat for those of you shy little beans (i'd still love hear from you!) [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/loeysxdaisies)


End file.
